gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsunoko VS Capcom 3D Version
Tatsunoko VS Capcom 3D Version (Known in Japan as Tatsunoko VS Capcom 3D Plus and in Europe as Tatsunoko VS Capcom 3D) is a remake from the Wii Game Tatsunoko VS Capcom Unlike Wii international release,This version is based on Arcade version of Cross Generation of Heroes Game modes Like its original Wii incarnation this game contains the following modes * Arcade mode * Versus mode * Survival mode * Time attack mode * Gallery * Rewards room * Nintendo Network battle * Downloadable content * Minigames New additions to the game include Downloadable content (In form of 3 packs) 1 VS 1 mode (Arcade,Versus,Survival and Time attack modes) and Minigames (Originally from Japanese Wii version) Every other feature remains unchanged Characters Tatsunoko VS Capcom 3D Version has all characters from arcade version available by default as well as new characters,guest characters and DLC, Characters in bold are unlockable characters,Characters in italics are DLC Guest Characters don't represent Tatsunoko or Capcom sides,Miis are only playable during minigames Unlocking conditions * Ippatsuman - Use Tatsunoko characters once and buy him by spending 1000 points * Yatterman-2 - Use Tatsunoko characters 3 times and buy her by spending 3000 points * Saki - Use Capcom characters once and buy her by spending 1000 points * Viewtiful Joe - Use Capcom characters 3 times and buy him by spending 3000 points * Hakushon Daimaou - Complete 10 stages on Survival and buy him by spending 1500 points * Komugi - Complete 25 stages on Survival and buy her by spending 4000 points * Phoenix Wright - Complete 10 stages on Survival and buy him by spending 1500 points * Ingrid - Complete 25 stages on Survival and buy her by spending 4000 points * Muteking - Complete Time Attack as 2 Tatsunoko characters and buy him by spending 2500 points * Sir Arthur - Complete Time Attack as 2 Capcom characters and buy him by spending 2500 points * Joe the Condor - Complete Arcade mode once as Tatsunoko characters and buy him by spending 2000 points * Tekkaman Blade - Complete Arcade mode 4 times as Tatsunoko characters and buy him by spending 6000 points * Frank West - Complete Arcade mode once as Capcom characters and buy him by spending 2000 points * Zero - Complete Arcade mode 4 times as Capcom characters and buy him by spending 6000 points * Guest Characters - Buy them by spending 20000 points * Stages- Buy them by spending 200 points per stage * Character artwork - Buy it by spending 100 points per character * Outfits - Buy them by spending 500 points per character * 1 VS 1 mode - Use all characters including secrets at least once and buy it by spending 10000 points Downloadable Content Tatsunoko VS Capcom 3D Version has a DLC option including 3 packs,each having 2 stages and 4 characters costing $3.99 each or all 3 together costing $9.99 * Best Choice pack (Release date,April 13, 2015) * Femme Fatale pack (Release date,June 8, 2015) * Modern Hits pack (Release date,August 10, 2015) Trivia * Due to licensing restrictions this game is unavailable on eShop * Soundtrack is based on Japanese version * Unlike international version each character has its own music theme * DLC option was added with 3.0 update * 1 VS 1 option was added with 2.0 update * Secret characters include scrapped characters from Tatsunoko VS Capcom * All 4 Nintendo characters (Excluding Miis) share Final Destination as their stage Category:Capcom Category:Fighting games Category:3ds Category:3ds exclusive Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Tatsunoko Category:DLC Category:Remakes Category:2 VS 2 Category:2 on 2